vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
YANHE
YANHE (言和) is a Chinese VOCALOID developed by Bplats, Inc. and MERCURY INC., under the YAMAHA Corporation, and was created in collaboration with Shanghai He Nian. She was released in July 2013 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Her voice is provided by a Chinese female voice actress, Liu Seira (劉セイラ / 劉婧犖; 刘婧荦; Liú Jìngluò), who is able to speak Chinese and Japanese. YANHE is the grand winning entry of the second "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest. Concept YANHE is described to be handsome on the outside, yet soft-hearted on the inside.YANHE personality Etymology "Yán" (言) means "say", "sound", or "words", while "Hé" (和) means "gentle" or "peace". When combined, her name could mean "Gentle words", but it could also mean "Say peace." This is similar to the Chinese idiom "握手言和," which means, "shake hands and say peace," which is used to describe when enemies cease fighting. Appearance The design was drawn by MQ and is part of the 'YANHE Project.' YANHE, like Luo Tianyi before her, had her avatar chosen through a competition. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage Marketing General YANHE had a similar marketing technique as Luo Tianyi and YOHIOloid; she was a fan-designed VOCALOID. A second contest was held to see whose design would be the new image for the second Mandarin VOCALOID. It began on March 25, 2013, and ended at the end of April. On May 13, 2013, the 15 finalists were announced, and the winner along with the 4 runner-ups, were announced June 6, 2013. She had the most votes out of all 666 entries. YANHE had an album revealed in June 2013 called The Stage 1. It was released on July 11th, the same day her software was made available for purchase. She appeared in an airline flyer in March 2014.http://www.weibo.com/3638133220/AAsnmobV8#_rnd1406250171728 Airline Flyer In January 2015, VOCANESE promoted a 2015 calendar, celebrating the Year of the Ram. All VOCANESE characters were featured in the inside contents, including YANHE. On February 25th, 2015, two official t-shirts by Manchy were revealed. One used YANHE's finalized design image and the other was a pixel version of her. cd1.jpg|The Stage 1 album's cover art. Performances On July 29, 2013 VOCANESE participated in the NHK WORLD event held in China. Luo Tianyi and YANHE were both confirmed to have performed at the event, however, only photos of YANHE's performance is available. YANHE was seen performing the song, 梦之雨 (Rain of Dreams) by Dr. Yun. SeeU is also seen in the picture, but it is unclear whether or not she performed as well. On May 24, 2014, YANHE made an appearance in "The First or the Last" concert, singing two of her own songs: "心之光" (Light of the Heart) by TiàonǎnP, and "刀剑春秋" (The Age of Swords and Blades) by litterzy. The concert was a success according to the letter written by Dr. Yun and was posted on Vocaloid Empire as a huge "thank you" note to the fans. VOCANESE has uploaded official photos on Weibo and Facebook.link Additional Information Popularity Trivia *YANHE's vocal was the 36th release for VOCALOID3 in total. The release assisted the VOCALOID3 engine successfully, as it became the largest engine version of VOCALOID™, beating the record of 35 vocals released for VOCALOID2. *She is the first VOCALOID to break the pattern of a female voicebank releasing with a male counterpart as the first two VOCALOIDs of a set language. Notable For... *First VOCANESE character to not receive a backstory Gallery References External links